


Spider's Mourn

by orphan_account



Series: Spider Romance [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, F/M, Grieving, Natasha Romanov Has Spider Powers, Natasha Romanov Lives, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flashback Natasha gets bitten, presently Peter and Natasha mourn a friend.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Spider Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910917
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Spider's Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is part 2 of the series 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Pre-Infinity War:

Peter was observing the black spider in the glass cage, observing the creature curiously as it moved around slowly, it’s beady eyes looking around and focusing on Peter. Shiver Peter pulled away and backed up, disliking the hideous creature before him, he never did like spider… after getting bitten by one and having his life turned upside down it soured him on spiders. Ironic considering, he had come to call himself spider man.

To be perfectly honest the Rogue Avengers had been pardoned and had returned to the compound, Aunt May was working late tonight which was why he was working in the lab and observing the spider. The sound of somebody knocking on the glass door drew his attention, turning around Peter smiled when he saw it was Tony Stark outside holding boxes of Pizza and some cans of soda.

Removing his safety glasses he walked to the door and removed his lab coat, stepping outside he smiled as he looked at Tony “Hey Mr Stark” Peter greeted.

“Hey, what are you working on in there?” Tony asked as he looked at Peter curious as to what the teenager was working on.

Peter motioned for Tony to follow him, together walking into the lab and Tony doubled back when his eyes landed on the hideous beast in it’s cage “Oh my god, is that… what I think it is?” he asked.

“No, that spider died” Peter replied as he rubbed the back of his neck before patting the cage. The spider launched at the glass and the cage shook from the impact.

“Jesus… how strong is that thing?” Tony asked as he looked at Peter, shocked by the force the spider had launched itself at the glass that kept it secure.

“Strong… really strong” Peter replied “But I’ve checked it, this spider was biologically altered the same way the spider that bit me was” he revealed.

“So if this was to bite me then…” Tony edged his way closer slowly, the spider launching itself at the glass again.

“Then you would end up like me” Peter answered as he grabbed his backpack and together, they headed for the door.

There was no way Tony or Pepper would be sleeping knowing that thing was in the lab.

Peter and Tony went to living room and sat down to watch a movie, in the meantime the spider was launching itself at the glass and with every attempt it made the cage was knocked ever closer to the edge. All that could be heard was the whirring of the lab equipment and the thumping of the spider slamming into the glass, knocking the cage closer to the edge until finally it had succeeded and the cage tumbled over the edge.

Tony and Peter were sitting on the couch watching the movie when they heard glass shattering coming from the lab. Leaping to their feet the 2 ran down the stairs just in time to see the black spider scuttling up the wall and into the vent. Peter opened the lab and ran in with Tony following, looking at the wall Peter swallowed heavily as he looked to Tony “Please tell me that vent is limited to this floor only?” he asked.

“No… that vent leads anywhere in the building” Tony revealed with a wince.

“Oh crap… we have to find it” Peter ran past Tony who nodded his head and ran out of the lab.

2 hours later Tony was suited up and kneeling on the coffee table with his repulsors ready much to Peter’s amusement. So much that Peter could not help but snap a picture and send it to Pepper who was on her way to the compound having worked late at Stark Industries. Pepper laughed when she saw the picture Peter had taken of Tony up on the coffee table in his suit with his repulsor ready,

Peter and Tony searched for hours, the Rogue Avengers all helping to find the damn thing but soon it was deemed all clear and everyone returned to bed beside Peter and Tony. Soon Pepper got home, and Tony put her into one of his suits before heading to bed, he wasn’t going to let some spider snack on him or on Pepper tonight. Peter though continued his searched for the arachnid, he was not going to sleep until he was sure the damn thing was either dead or locked in a cage for further studying.

In the meantime:

Sitting in bed alone Natasha was settling down after checking the room, though getting out of bed was totally worth it to see Tony freaking out in his Iron Man suit, she was forever thankful that Peter had snapped a photo of the moment. She couldn’t help but find Peter adorkable, his cute bambi eyed expression just made her want to hug him to death, you wouldn’t know he was a superpowered teenager capable of kicking Captain America’s ass.

Settling down for the night Natasha closed her eyes and went to sleep, unknowing that the black spider with red stripe on it’s back was crawling its way up the bed towards her and vanishing under the blanket. Peter had begun to lose all hope of finding the damn thing when Natasha came back in looking pale. Looking at her worried he edged his way closer to her slowly “Miss Romanov… are you okay?” he asked concerned.

“I’ve found your spider” she said holding up her knife revealing the spider was impaled on it.

Sighing in relief Peter smiled “That’s a wait off my mind” he replied as he looked at her, his smile fading when he saw her sweating profusely and struggling to remain conscious and that is when he saw it; the bite on the back of her hand. Swallowing the lump in his throat Peter ran to her side “FRIDAY… Call Tony and Doctor Banner; now!!!” Peter ordered as he gathered Natasha up into his arms and carried her to the door.

Natasha passed out soon after.

When she woke up she found she was really strong, able to crawl along the walls and along the ceiling, her senses were dialled up to eleven and she matched Peter in everything though she already did with her training but this time she was equally as strong as he was and her healing had been kicked up to match Peter’s. Peter had to train her to use her new strength and he had to teach her how to use web shooters and other items, whilst she trained him how to fight hand to hand, once training was over Peter made her some web shooters and upgraded her widow bites.

They became an unstoppable team.

**Present day – Post Infinity War:**

Peter was sitting along on the rooftop; night had descended on New York City. Flash Thompson had given him a hard time again on the bus back but now Peter had proven that he was indeed Tony’s Intern. Closing his eyes Peter took slow steady breaths as he felt the gentle breeze of the wind blowing against him, he sat there for a while before he realized he was not alone up here on the roof.

Looking around Peter smiled when he saw it was Natasha “Эй, там” she greeted, speaking fluent Russian.

“Hey” Peter replied as he looked at her before focusing on the way ahead.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Natasha asked as she sat down beside him, placing her hand on top of his.

“I am… I… I can’t believe he’s gone” Peter whispered as he looked at the darkened city.

“I can’t believe it either, T’Challa was… he was a good friend” Natasha replied as she held Peter’s hand.

“How’s Shuri doing?” Peter asked, knowing Natasha had been on the phone to her for a while.

“She’s… she’s hurting, missing her brother” Natasha replied as she looked at the darkened city.

“What time do we set off in the Quinjet?” Peter asked as he looked at her curiously.

“6:00 AM” Natasha replied as she smiled sadly.

Peter leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek and Natasha smiled in response, sitting there together and gazing out at the city that was engulfed in darkness. Smiling to herself Natasha rose to her feet and reached out a hand to him “Stand up” she instructed softly, keeping her voice as smooth as possible as she looked Peter in the eyes. Looking curious Peter got to his feet with his hand in hers and he looked at her, Natasha smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his before she wrapped her right arm around his waist “Hold on” she said before she tilted back and pulled Peter with him.

His screams ringing out as she dived straight down before shooting her webbing out onto the nearby building, swinging through the air with Peter holding on tightly to her. Turn about was fair, he had done this before after she had been bitten a week after the battle with Thanos… it was only fair that she did the same to him. Also it took their minds off the loss of their friend, neither of them were ready to deal with the loss just yet, so she swung on her web with Peter holding on tight to her.

It was only for tonight… tomorrow Peter and Natasha would be saying goodbye one last time to a dear friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Rest in peace King T'Challa (Chadwick Boseman, the MCU will not be the same)


End file.
